Benefits of Marriage
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: After his first night with his wife; Goku is left wanting more, what happens when Chichi accidentally gives him a green light to have some fun? (one shot comedy) Requested by DBH-Lover.


**A/N: I quick request from DBH-Lover. It is meant to be funny more than anything. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Ah! Goku! Ah! Ah! AHHHHH!" Chichi felt her orgasm rack her body, the first one a man had ever given her. She smiled warmly up at her husband, the heat of his seed now cooling against her thigh, his hard cock withdrawing from her satisfied slit.

"Oh…Goku…That was wonderful…" She cooed, nuzzling her face up against his hard pecs, enjoying his manly scent.

"Yeah! That was awesome, Chii'ch!" Goku wiggled his arm down between them, his hand taking hold of one soft breast, his fingers gently twisting the wet nipple.

"Go…Goku!" Chichi moaned into him. "Please be careful…they're still tender from earlier…" She ran her smaller hand down his rocky abs, letting her fingernails trace in between them before getting to his long cock.

She grinned as she saw him grimace at her ministrations. Her finger gently rolling around the slit at the apex of his shaft, small droplets of precum oozing out, lubricating her movements.

"Agh! Chichi!" Goku groaned, his muscular torso rising up in the bed, causing him to release his hold on her delicate breasts, the firm pillows now squishing against his side.

The man was propped up against his pillow, his wife, now realizing just how insatiable a saiyan man's sex drive is, decided she'd better cool him down some before he jumped her again. _He almost ripped me in half the first time!_ She thought with hearts in her eyes.

"Oooh, Chichi…" Goku loved the sight he was seeing, the frisky girl pulled up the covers, giving her man a sultry wink before sliding below them, her petite form heading straight for his dripping tower.

"Chii'ch!" Goku yelled as his wife took hold of his cock, her soft lips slowly enveloping his shaft, savoring the taste of his musky head, gently running her tongue over ever centimeter of skin before taking more in, covering it all in a thick layer of her saliva.

"Chi…Chi…" The man's groans of pleasure were muffled by the covers, but still reached his wife's ears, spurring her on to suck harder on his pink flesh, drawing his spunk closer and closer to the surface.

 _Come on, Goku…just a little more…_ Chichi let his moist cock flop out of her mouth, letting the spit bridge between her head and his collapse before carefully catching the tip of his cock between her lips. Goku froze as with excruciating slowness his young wife lapped at his slit, the poor hole giving feeble amounts of precum to try and ward her off, but she was undeterred, bearing down on his head with everything she had, she finally opened that pesky slit up, his cum spewing out into her greedy mouth.

"CHICHI!" Goku gripped the sheets, tearing holes in the covers as his cum shot into her mouth, covering her tongue in his salty cream.

The woman gently suckled at his cock, drawing out the last of his seed before coming back up to the surface. "How was that…Goku?" She teased him; rolling one last string of his cum between her lips before bringing it into her mouth and swallowing it with a smile.

Goku's satiated smile brought a look of relief to his wife's face, glad that she had finally tamed the beast, but the woman's worries were not yet over.

Her eyes grew wide as she suddenly felt a pair of strong hands grip her by the waist, hoisting her up over the covers, her pale body landing flat on her back, her most treasured parts fully on display for her husband to enjoy.

"Wait! Goku! What are you doing?" Chichi called out, her desperate pleas heightening as her husband spread her thighs, readying his ever hard cock at her sore entrance.

"I'm going to make love to you again. What else would I be doing?" Goku grinned innocently at her, unaware of just how much their first time had taken out of her.

"G…Goku, please!" Chichi managed to push his hands away, bringing herself up so that she was sitting on her knees. "Goku…I think that's enough for now…I've very sore down there…" She rubbed her hand along his firm pecs. "You were more than enough for me for one night…" She hoped her flattery would end his advances, but considering how hard he still was, she guessed not.

"Awww. No more tonight?" He sighed.

"No more…" Chichi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hmmm…" Chichi could see Goku's mind start working, the little gears in his head turning until a lightbulb appeared above his head. "Oh, I know!" He turned to his wife with a smile radiating on his face. "Can I go see Bulma for a little while?"

"Why do you want to go see Bulma? It's our wedding night?" She asked him, generally perplexed as to why he was asking to see the blue-haired genius at this time of night.

"Oh, so I can make love to her, of course!" He beamed happily at her, not realizing what he had just asked his wife permission for.

"GOKU!" She yelled at him. "Did you just ask permission to permit adultery on our wedding night?" She could not believe this, as her look of outrage clearly expressed.

"It's okay, Chichi." Goku waved his hands at her calmingly. "Bulma's an adult, heck, she's older than me!" He hugged a hand behind his head.

"I know she's an adult, that's not the-!" Chichi suddenly stopped. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself before continuing.

"Goku." She looked up at him, speaking to the man who had practically fucked her brains out like a child. _How can a man be so physically developed, but be this naïve?_ "You can't make love to Bulma because that's only for married people."

"Oh, so I can't do anything to her because she isn't married…" He chuckled a bit. "No wonder she is so crabby! She can't make love yet!"

 _It would be nice if someone could tell her that…_ Chichi thought to herself. She had always been a little jealous of the buxom bluennette so having her man ask to fuck the woman had stirred her up a bit more than it would have normally, regardless of how right she was to be mad anyway.

"Yes, Goku. That's why." She smiled sweetly at him.

The nude saiyan gave her a nod of understanding as he now understood what she meant.

Satisfied that they were straight, Chichi crawled back under the covers, her head now resting on a sweat-covered pillow. Turning over to gaze at her stupid hunk of a husband, she was shocked to see he was nowhere to be found.

"Goku?" She looked around the room, spotting an open window, the curtains blowing quietly. "I guess he's gone to train some more." She rolled back over in bed, gently rubbing her slick thighs together; remembering the bliss that her husband's meat had brought her. "Hopefully I'll be ready for him when he gets back…"

 **Capsule Corp. Building:**

"Hey, Mrs. Brief!" Goku greeted the blonde woman as he stepped into the kitchen, it hadn't taken him long to fly from his house to hers, his hard on still straining against his orange pants.

"Oh, hi, Goku! And please, call me Panchy! We've known each other long enough." She gave him a quick smile over her shoulder to greet him.

"So that's your name!" Goku rubbed his head, feeling his aching cock rub against his pants again.

"I'm sorry, but Bulma isn't around." She gave him another smile as she continued to wash dishes. "She's out with Yamcha somewhere." A blush crossed her cheeks at the thought of what her daughter could possibly be up to.

"Don't worry…Panchy!" Goku beamed. "I came to talk to you, anyway!" He walked up behind her, looking over the pretty blonde's shoulder as she worked, his eyes running over the cleavage that stuck out of the top of her tube top.

"Really? She turned around now, her soapy hands accidentally grazing his rigid cock as she turned, her normally shut eyes now popping open at the sight of such a magnificent rod.

"Panchy?" Goku grinned at her. "You're married right?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him, her cheeks burning bright red.

 **1 Hour Later:**

Bye, Yamcha! See you Tuesday, okay!" Bulma waved at her boyfriend as he drove off in his flying car.

"What a stud!" The bluennette drooled. "I can't believe we went on for half an hour straight this time!" She started to make her way to the kitchen for a snack, getting nailed against a wall had really worked up an appetite.

As she was nearing the kitchen she heard some odd noises. It sounded like squishing and smacking, almost like someone was really trying to fit a new pipe in…

"Mom? Are you alright in here?" Bulma asked, her blue eyes searching the room until she found the source of the noises, the source being something that would scar her forever.

"GOKU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MOM!?" Bulma's face was alternating between red and blue as she stared at the pair. Goku's and her Mother's clothes were scattered all over the floor, the only thing covering the blonde's bare body being Goku's large hands on her breasts, and that wasn't comforting in the least to the girl.

"It's okay, Bulma!" Goku smiled over the pleasured and panting woman. "She's married!"

 **A/N: I know this is very quirky, but I think it came out alright. Please let me know what you thought of it in a REVIEW and check out my other stories if you are at all interested.**


End file.
